


Длиною в жизнь

by avadakedavra, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10 Finale, First Time, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тьма не издает ни звука, расстилается по дороге, поглощая гравий и деревья на своем пути. Скоро она проглотит и самую важную машину во вселенной и даже не подавится. Возможно, это произойдет в следующую секунду. Сэм не заметит этого, если прикроет глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Длиною в жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Long As I Live](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176164) by viviansface. 



> Таймлайн 23-й серии 10-го сезона, по сути, фик является альтернативным продолжением серии.

Ведь именно этого ты всегда и хотел, верно?  
  
Прощать тех, кто заслуживает прощения, и забывать тех, кто заслуживает забвения. Пить пиво и не думать о том, что именно пытаешься заглушить алкоголем. Смеяться громко и счастливо — так, как ты никогда и не умел толком. Стоять с ним плечом к плечу и ничего не бояться.  
  


***

  
Больше всего на свете Сэму хочется, чтобы Дин встрепенулся и задорно и легкомысленно возвестил на весь салон что-то вроде: «Смотри-ка, Сэмми, мы с тобой точь-в-точь Тельма и Луиза, здорово же, а?»  
  
В машине слишком тихо, а Тьма приближается невозможно быстро.  
  
Сердце колотится где-то в горле, Сэму очень, очень страшно, но при этом он чувствует какую-то странную отрешенность. Почти спокойствие. Едва ли это конец — слишком долго им удавалось его отсрочивать — но страх перед неизвестным выжигает все внутри, и Сэм снова чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, тянущим руки к всемогущему старшему брату.  
  
Тихо. Тьма не издает ни звука, расстилается по дороге, поглощая гравий и деревья на своем пути. Скоро она проглотит и самую важную машину во вселенной и даже не подавится. Возможно, это произойдет в следующую секунду. Сэм не заметит этого, если прикроет глаза.  
  
Господи, как же тихо.  
  
Дин вырубает двигатель, и мерный, урчащий звук растворяется в тишине.  
  
— Сэмми, — зовет брат. Больше он не говорит ничего. Его рука тянется к отвороту Сэмовой куртки и со всей силы стискивает грубую ткань. Сэм даже не вздрагивает.  
  
Тогда это и происходит. Черный дым наваливается как будто со всех сторон, окружая машину плотной пеленой. Сэм выглядывает в окно, но ничего не видит: один только дым. Возможно, думает Сэм, возможно, прямо сейчас из темноты выступят лица и приклеятся намертво к стеклу, и он не сможет отвести от них взгляд.  
  
Лица не появляются — Сэм отворачивается. Тьма кажется бесконечной.  
  
Дин смотрит на него в упор. Это не смерть — Сэм не уверен даже, что это понятие вообще существует теперь в природе — но что-то внутри него обрывается.  
  
— Помнишь тот старый отель с кучей жутких кукол и маленькой мертвой девочкой?  
  
Дин выглядит озадаченным, но Сэм не может сказать точно: вопросом или же сложившейся ситуацией в целом.  
  
— Конечно, помню.  
  
Сэм тоже помнит. Еще бы: с того самого раза он полностью исключил текилу из своего рациона. Тогда же он заставил Дина пообещать, что тот убьет его, если Сэм переступит пресловутую грань между добром и злом, и Дину пришлось согласиться. Штука, которая вырвалась благодаря им на свободу, выглядит достаточным поводом исполнить обещание, но, на самом деле, Сэм спрашивает не поэтому. Да и Дин в любом случае откажется, списав все на нервы и непомерное чувство вины.  
  
Сэм спрашивает не поэтому, нет: есть кое-что еще, кое-что, что кажется непомерно важным здесь и сейчас. Сэм вспоминает, как той ночью Дин схватил его за воротник рубашки, как поднял и как усадил на кровать. И как Сэм потянулся потом к его лицу, попытался обнять ладонями, и как Дин увернулся и оттолкнул его неловко, заставил лечь. Тогда скабрезные шуточки по поводу их ориентации отстегивали все кому не лень, а Дин возмущался и все никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Наверное, стоило сказать ему тогда: «Может, все дело в том, как мы с тобой смотрим друг на друга, брат?»  
  
Это давнее воспоминание, но на языке оно не горчит.  
  
Они обмениваются кивками — тема закрыта.  
  
— Знаешь, чего я никогда не забуду, так это тех психов, которые держали людей в клетках, а потом устраивали на них охоту. Никогда.  
  
Сэм прочищает горло.  
  
Они двигаются, пытаясь устроиться поудобней: Дин скрещивает ноги в лодыжках и поворачивается к нему лицом. Сэм зеркалит позу. Так хотя бы не приходится смотреть в окно.  
  


***

  
— Погоди секунду, я раздобуду попить, — говорит Дин какое-то время спустя — целую вечность спустя, на самом деле — и перегибается через сидение. Сэм залипает взглядом на идеальной спине. Они оба теперь в одних только футболках, и Сэм старательно давит в себе желание провести пальцами вдоль линии Динова позвоночника. Нельзя. Они вдвоем посреди черного, дымного «ничего», и когда Дин обернется и посмотрит удивленно, Сэму некуда будет сбежать.  
  
Дин возвращается на место с громким вздохом и протягивает Сэму бутылку пива. Они бездумно чокаются.  
  
— По крайней мере, мы вместе, — замечает Дин, пытаясь по новой устроиться на сидении.  
  
— Мне жаль, — отвечает Сэм. Это явно не то, что хочет услышать Дин, но Сэм не может не сказать. Пусть коса и была в руках у брата, именно Сэм стоял перед ним на коленях, умоляя одуматься. И теперь он извиняется: не за это, а вообще за все, что они умудрились натворить друг из-за друга.  
  
Динов взгляд соскальзывает с его лица и на мгновение замирает на грубо сделанной копии когда-то принадлежавшего ему амулета, висящей на зеркале заднего вида.  
  
— Мне тоже, Сэм.  
  
Дин засовывает полупустую бутылку себе между ног, сжимает бедрами, чтобы не выскользнула, и Сэм прикипает взглядом к этому движению, не в силах перестать представлять, какова на вкус кожа, скрытая грубой джинсой. Он не обращает внимания на то, как Дин накрывает ладонью предплечье — то место, где совсем недавно красовалась Метка.  
  
«Интересно, — думает Сэм, — интересно, чувствует ли Дин себя опустошенным? Холодно ли ему теперь, когда после стольких месяцев лихорадочный жар покинул его вены?»  
  
Бутылка, зажатая между Диновых ног, до сих пор хранит на себе отпечатки его пальцев, и Сэм с легкостью воскрешает в памяти картинку, как брат обхватывает губами горлышко. Его собственная бутылка почти полная, и Сэм побиться об заклад готов, что в Диновой пиво в разы вкуснее.  
  
— Сэмми? — зовет осторожно брат. Черт, а ведь когда-то он ненавидел это сокращение и поправлял Дина постоянно. Теперь не поправляет. Теперь Сэму нравится, когда Дин так его зовет.  
  
Он вспоминает Испытания и вместе с ними — разговор, который состоялся, кажется, тысячу лет назад. Сэм улыбается, поднимая взгляд:  
  
— Я рад, что ты рядом. Сейчас, когда все летит к чертям, я рад, что ты со мной.  
  
По закону жанра Дин должен рассмеяться, он и смеется, и Сэм вздыхает с облегчением: хоть что-то в этом мире осталось неизменным. Динова ладонь соскальзывает наконец с предплечья и приземляется Сэму на плечо.  
  
— Сопля, — фыркает Дин, но в словах его не слышится и намека на издевку.  
  


***

  
Сэм предпочитает не смотреть в окно и сосредотачивает все свое внимание на брате: вымотанный событиями предыдущего дня, Дин вырубился несколько часов назад. Сам Сэм, несмотря на усталость, так и не смог хотя бы вздремнуть: в голове роилось слишком много мыслей.  
  
Поэтому только наблюдать и остается.  
  
Дин, к слову, довольно забавный, когда спит: губы у него чуть приоткрыты, и в самом уголке влажно блестит слюна. Крохотный шрам на подбородке кажется заметней обычного. Сэм даже вытаскивает бесполезный сейчас телефон и делает пару снимков. Так, на память. Интересно, как это он раньше не замечал (и это, кстати, тоже довольно забавный факт) насколько длинные тени отбрасывают на щеки Диновы ресницы. Ноги брата разведены в стороны, руки лежат на коленях раскрытыми ладонями вверх.  
  
Сэм ерзает на месте, и тут его взгляд падает на правое Диново предплечье. На какую-то секунду ему кажется, будто он различает темные очертания Метки, но, должно быть, это просто игра теней: рука у Дина чистая.  
  
Сэм глубоко вздыхает, мысленно посылает мир по известному адресу, чуть наклоняется вперед и прикасается кончиками пальцев к тому самому месту. Кожа гладкая, без единого шрама, и Сэм ничего не может с собой поделать — гладит и гладит.  
  
Дин распахивает глаза. Неважно, насколько сильно он устал, всегда остается какая-то его часть — охотничья часть — которая никогда не спит.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит Дин, и Сэм думает, вспомнил ли он, как увернулся в том жутком отеле, как совсем недавно вспомнил об этом Сэм, или все происходит просто потому, что им больше нечего терять.  
  
Сэму кажется, что он стоит на краю обрыва, готовый рухнуть вниз и захватить с собой в качестве багажа весь белый свет. Белый свет, если честно, волнует его не так сильно, как должен бы. Сэм вспоминает еле работающие неоновые вывески, сообщающие о том, что в мотеле не осталось свободных мест, скрипучие кровати с продавленными матрасами и грязный кафель в ванной. Еще он вспоминает Динов смех и потрясающе сладкое ощущение дома. Вот она — вишенка на торте кочевой жизни.  
  
«Как же это просто, — думается вдруг, — как же просто сделать последний шаг навстречу друг другу».  
  
Сэм не сомневается ни секунды. Берет Дина за подбородок, наклоняется вперед и касается губами рта: сухого, обветренного, но от этого не менее потрясающего. Нет того ощущения гладкости и мягкости, которое Сэм испытывал, оглаживая Диново предплечье: у брата шершавые настойчивые губы.  
  
Забавно, сколько казавшихся раньше важными вещей теряют вдруг свое значение. Диновы пальцы скользят по лицу, едва касаясь синяков, по той же траектории несколько секунд спустя проходятся и его губы. Сэм вздрагивает от боли и искренне не понимают, почему отеки не рассасываются от одного только Динова прикосновения.  
  
— Нельзя, — он слышит свой голос как будто бы со стороны. Дин забирается пальцами ему под футболку и пробегается мозолистыми подушечками по прессу. — Нам нечего пить.  
  
— Плевать, — бормочет Дин в ответ, толкая Сэма в грудь и взбираясь ему на колени.  
  
Сэм прикрывает глаза. Это еще далеко не самое классное в сложившейся ситуации. Самое классное — иметь возможность безнаказанно трогать Дина, где только захочется, держать его у себя на коленях и поддерживать под бедра. Кое-как извернувшись, Сэм чуть приподнимается и толкается пахом Дину в промежность.  
  
Брат охает. Устраивает ладонь у Сэма на затылке, расчесывает волосы пальцами.  
  
— Назад, — предлагает он сдавленно, и мир снова останавливается. Они возятся, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что делать с таким огромным количеством конечностей, но в конечном итоге умудряются-таки перебраться на заднее сидение. Места тут немногим больше, чем спереди, но все равно здесь значительно лучше.  
  
Сэм даже не заморачивается с тем, чтобы попытаться сесть, сразу откидывается на спину и раздвигает ноги в стороны, закидывая одну на спинку переднего сидения: надо дать брату как можно больше места.  
  
Должно быть, Дин уже проделывал такое раньше: слишком уверенно он двигается. Джинсы он расстегнул еще на переднем сидении и теперь стаскивает их вместе с трусами и пинком отправляет куда-то на пол.  
  
И все это — все это слишком.  
  
Особенно, когда Дин взбирается на Сэма сверху, и его твердый член мажет головкой по затянутому в джинсы бедру. Дин возится у Сэма между ног непозволительно долго, наклоняется ниже. Его член удобно устраивается у Сэма прямо на животе.  
  
Поворачивая голову так и сяк, Сэм едва не сворачивает шею. Он осторожничал почти всю свою жизнь, опасаясь, что любой взгляд может выдать его с головой, и это — это первый раз, когда он видит брата вот так. Дин смеется, и его смех звучит донельзя странным здесь и сейчас. Указательным пальцем он приподнимает Сэмов подбородок.  
  
— В глаза мне смотри, — фыркает брат, но для Сэма даже это звучит приглашением. Руки скользят по гладкой коже, касаются Дина там, куда, как всегда думал Сэм, доступ ему заказан строго-настрого.  
  
Эрегированный член брата ложится в ладонь, как влитой. Сэм не останавливается на достигнутом, скользит пальцами дальше, трет яйца и снова возвращается к члену. Оборачивает пальцы вокруг основания и медленно двигает рукой: точно так, как нравится ему самому.  
  
Дин наклоняется вперед и прижимается лбом ко лбу Сэма, дышит загнанно и громко, греет каждым выдохом кожу. Сэм подается ему навстречу и ловит сухие губы в очередной поцелуй.  
  
— Трахнешь меня? — спрашивает Дин, и за этим вопросом Сэму чудятся два других.: «Ты же хочешь, правда?» и «Почему именно сейчас, Сэм?». У Сэма нет ответа ни на один из них, и потому он просто кивает.  
  
«Да».  
  
Он дает себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить, где они находятся. Вспомнить, что они — он — освободили Тьму, и теперь она окружает их, укутывая в черный саван. И что у него нет долгих сладких часов, чтобы разложить Дина на кровати, а есть только здесь и сейчас, и есть Дин, торопливо расстегивающий его ширинку.  
  
Они так спешат, будто Тьма, уже отрезавшая их от всего остального мира, может пробраться в машину и отнять то последнее, что у них еще осталось.  
  
…То, что случается после, надо бы сохранить цельной картинкой на память, чтобы вытаскивать потом потускневшими фотокарточками из головы и разглядывать детали одинокими вечерами. Но все случается слишком быстро, и вместо цельной картинки Сэм фиксирует только отдельные яркие детали — получается самая настоящая коллекция.  
  
Вот Дин берет его пальцы в рот, а вот уже направляет их себе между ягодиц, туда, где такая горячая и нежная кожа. Вот Дин стонет, когда Сэм проталкивает в него средний и давит подушечкой на простату. Вот он смеется, когда Дин, не рассчитав, стукается головой о крышу или когда сам он ударяется рукой о спинку сидения.  
  
Но самое Сэмово любимое в этой коллекции — тот момент, когда Дин опускается на него сверху, и они оба замирают, пытаясь отдышаться, и Дин выдыхает едва слышно: «О, Господи», — и Сэм задыхается, потому что Дин такой тесный и такой охуенный. Такой потрясающий Дин.  
  
Дин.  
  
Дин-Дин-Дин.  
  
— Давай, — просит Сэм. — Двигайся. Ну.  
  
Пальцы скребут по влажной от пота коже.  
  
«Какой ты красивый, — хочет сказать Сэм. — Как же долго я этого хотел. Как долго я хотел тебя».  
  
Вся эта постельная чепуха и ломанного гроша не стоит, и Сэм проглатывает вертящиеся на языке слова и только стонет и захлебывается короткими глубокими вздохами, пока Дин крутит бедрами.  
  
Они лежат грудь в грудь на заднем сидении Импалы, и тогда Сэм делает это — обнимает Дина обеими руками, лихорадочно гладит ладонями напряженную спину.  
  
Они слишком стары для быстрого перепиха в машине — на такое ведутся разве что подростки. Но и в возрасте есть свои плюсы: по крайней мере, они могут продержаться дольше пары минут. Могут размеренно двигаться взад-вперед, раскачивая Импалу.  
  
В какой-то момент вся тщательно отобранная Сэмом коллекция из ярких сочных картинок схлопывается до одного только изображения Динова лица. До бесконечного счастья, скручивающегося тугим узлом в низу живота. Сэм, наверное, все на свете бы отдал, чтобы время остановилось и чтобы Дин вечность провел вот так: судорожно сжимая пальцы на Сэмовых плечах и с Сэмовым же членом внутри.  
  
В конечном итоге все заканчивается Диновой спермой, быстро впитывающейся в футболку у Сэма на животе, и Сэмовой — стекающей у Дина по бедрам на кожаное сидение. Ни один из них даже не заикается о том, чтобы прибрать беспорядок, который они учинили.  
  
Они переплетаются руками и ногами, и Диново сердце размеренно стучит прямо напротив груди Сэма.  
  
Очень хочется пить.  
  
Сэм слизывает соленые капли у Дина с виска, но это ни черта не помогает.  
  


***

  
Он так и лежит: уперев пятки в мягкую кожу заднего сидения и прикрыв глаза внешней стороной предплечья. Должно быть, уже утро, но Сэм не рискует выглядывать наружу. Было гораздо лучше, когда лицо Дина находилось в считанных дюймах от его собственного, и кроме этого лица Сэм не мог видеть вообще ничего.  
  
Когда это лицо заменяло ему целый мир.  
  
Дин на переднем сидении: лежит, подложив под шею Сэмову куртку, и не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь обеспокоенным. Он напевает что-то себе под нос, и это даже не Металлика.  
  
— Интересно, а где все остальные? — спрашивает он какое-то время спустя, и Сэм вздрагивает. Вроде привычное беспокойство за весь мир, но звучит как-то странно, по-новому. Сэм давно не слышал у Дина такого голоса.  
  
Сэм не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Хотел бы знать, но не знает. Это его нисколько не расстраивает, что подозрительно. Пожалуй, если бы понадобилось повторить все, начиная с освобождения Тьмы, Сэм повторил бы, не раздумывая, только чтобы услышать, как Дин снова звучит так, будто живет и дышит полной грудью. Чтобы увидеть, как Дин чувствует что-то, кроме бесконечной вины и злости. Чтобы разглядеть в Дине всю эту огромную любовь — такую большую, что она легко бы переплюнула ту фальшивую, которой наполняется весь Нью-Йорк в День Святого Валентина.  
  
— Наверное, где-нибудь в безопасности, — бормочет Сэм. Он думает не только о Касе, Ровене и Кроули. Он думает о Чарли, Бобби, Харвеллах и всех остальных. И он улыбается, потому что, если подумать, любое место на свете безопаснее того, в котором находятся они с Дином. — А ты сам вообще как? В норме?  
  
Дин хмыкает:  
  
— Вроде как.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не занимаешься там самокопанием. Потому что в этом не было твоей вины.  
  
— Как и твоей, — Дин говорит это скорее по привычке, но Сэм все равно кивает.  
  
В нем сейчас нет достаточно места, чтобы еще и чувствовать себя виноватым. Все место занято Дином, и прошлой ночью, и странным умиротворением от знания того, что весь мир во тьме, на краю пропасти, и они ничего не могут с этим поделать.  
  


***

  
— Я хочу есть, — говорит Сэм, как только просыпается после короткого сна.  
  
Он ждет, что Дин скажет: «Я тоже» или, может, «Хочешь бургер?» — в зависимости от того, голоден ли Дин сам или нет — но Дин молчит. Будто и вовсе не услышал. Сэм успевает испугаться, что каким-то образом Метка вернулась, и брату все сложнее удерживать контроль.  
  
Но потом Дин говорит:  
  
— И я. Пора выбираться отсюда.  
  
Сэм знает, что он имеет в виду. Прекрасно знает.  
  
— Это самоубийство.  
  
— Посмотри в окно, Сэм.  
  
Нет. Нет.  
  
Черта с два.  
  
— Я хочу есть, — повторяет он снова, но глаза у него уже открыты. Разноцветные круги от того, что он долго тер сомкнутые веки пальцами, мешают видеть. Может, он вообще ослеп?  
  
Сэм садится и чуть наклоняет голову. Теперь обзор закрывают его собственные волосы. Сэм стискивает зубы и заставляет себя заправить их за ухо. Моргает и смотрит, наконец, прямо в окно.  
  
Старая мексиканская закусочная, как стояла, так и стоит. Никем не тронутая. На ней даже пыльного налета нет. Сэм разглядывает ее, как в увеличительное стекло.  
  
Сколько смертей? Да и могут ли люди теперь вообще умирать?  
  
Дым рассеялся, но, может, он осел в легких у каждого второго невидимым паразитом, готовым явить себя в любую секунду.  
  
Может.  
  


***

  
Они выбираются из машины вместе — знакомо скрипят дверцы. Сэм в странном порыве ловит ладонь Дина в свою, переплетает их мозолистые пальцы. Он сглатывает, пытаясь затолкать чувство вины поглубже. Дин становится рядом с ним. Плечом к плечу.  
  
— Ты должен был сказать мне, — говорит Сэм. Голос звучит глухо. Он ведь и вправду закрыл глаза, как Дин и сказал ему. Тогда, в машине, когда они лежали на заднем сидении. Закрыл и не открывал, потому что ничего не хотел видеть.  
  
— Я не… Я много о чем жалею, ты знаешь, — говорит Дин. Его лицо кажется чуть ярче всего остального, какого-то серого мира. Сэм действительно знает. Дин жалеет о Метке, о том, что занес косу, о синяках, оставленных на Сэмовом лице. Много о чем еще, на самом деле. — Но я рад, что мы смогли остановиться. Хотя бы на один день.  
  
У Сэма ломаная улыбка — даже такая дается с большим трудом. Он хочет, чтобы мотели снова подмигивали им неоновыми вывесками. Хочет, чтобы не было ничего, кроме Импалы и дороги, простирающейся за линию горизонта. Хочет отмотать время на несколько лет назад и забыть все, что случилось. Сэм снова хочет быть свободным — чтобы можно было развернуться, завалить Дина на капот и поцеловать.  
  
Пожалуй, он хочет слишком многого.  
  
Единственное же, что он может сделать — сильнее сжать Динову ладонь. Показать, что даже сейчас они не одиноки. Не сами по себе. Им есть кого любить и кого защищать.  
  
Друг друга, например.  
  


***

  
Ты ведь этого всегда хотел, разве нет?  
  
Так получай.


End file.
